


Казино "Рояль в кустах"

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Gen, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд!АУ: совместная работа ЦРУ и МИ-6 ещё никогда не начиналась так весело...</p><p>Предупреждения: упоминаются особенности анатомии Джека Хоксмура</p><p>Бета - bfcure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Казино "Рояль в кустах"

— Ну, обознался, с кем не бывает, — заявил Джон Константин, стряхивая пепел на тротуар.  
Шивон МакДугалл, уже догадавшаяся, что получила работу связной этого человека в качестве наказания, перевела взгляд на ещё дымящийся складской квартал, который закончили тушить не более пяти минут назад.  
Нет, она понимала, конечно, что ирландское происхождение существенно затрудняет ей службу в МИ-6, но чтобы настолько…  
— Мистер Константин, — тщательно подбирая слова, произнесла она. — Вашим сегодняшним заданием было поиграть в подпольном казино и выйти на людей, работающих на наш объект. Каким образом это закончилось пожаром?  
— МакДугалл, — раздражённо сказал самый дорогостоящий агент МИ-6, — не задавайте глупых вопросов. Пришлось действовать по ситуации. Данные, пожалуй, оказались слишком расплывчатыми.  
— Мне приходилось слышать о том, как вы работаете, мистер Константин, — подал голос третий участник этой сцены, до этого зачарованно наблюдавший всё за тем же складским кварталом. — Но вот сейчас я впервые осознал, почему МИ-6 так старательно отсылает вас из Британии в другие страны…  
— Поменьше говорите, — сухо посоветовал ему Константин. — Вы, может быть, у меня ещё под подозрением, приятель.  
Мужчина посмотрел на Шивон и наконец представился:  
— Джек Хоксмур, ЦРУ. Работал по тому же заданию, до сегодняшнего вечера — под прикрытием.  
Его дорогой костюм был в беспорядке, а на ногах отсутствовала обувь. Впрочем, надо полагать, это было не самой страшной потерей при бегстве из горящего казино.  
— Шивон МакДугалл, МИ-6, — ответила Шивон. — Связная агента 007. Информация о вас к нам поступила только час назад, мистер Хоксмур.  
— Вот вечно ведомства не могут вовремя договориться, — вздохнул он. — А в результате имеем, что имеем. Я столько времени потратил, чтобы внедриться…  
— Ещё не факт, что прикрытию конец, — задумчиво проговорил Константин. — Оно может выдержать достаточно, чтобы пробраться в святая святых вашего босса и хотя бы узнать, кто он на самом деле.  
— Надеюсь, теперь вы не думаете, что это я, — заметил американец. — Хватит нам и того, что мы уже едва не подожгли весь Нью-Йорк в результате недоразумения.  
Константин усмехнулся:  
— Вы слишком хорошо соответствовали имевшейся ориентировке, мистер Хоксмур. Чувствовалось, что у вас двойное дно, вы работали на нужную организацию, и, как вы понимаете, мы тоже знаем, что у лидера есть заметный физический изъян…  
Шивон озадаченно оглядела црушника: ничего подобного она не видела, видимо, изъян прятался под одеждой. Хм, интересно, как Константин оказался в курсе?  
Но Хоксмур отвёл глаза, так что, видимо, что-то было.  
— Как вы понимаете, мне сложно от этого просто взять и избавиться, — с раздражением и чем-то ещё (неужто смущением?) в голосе сказал он. — Так что в следующий раз просто не делайте поспешных выводов, мистер Константин.  
Поскольку сбор информации входил в её должностные обязанности, Шивон не удержалась от бестактного вопроса:  
— Могу я узнать, что с вами, мистер Хоксмур, и не повлияет ли это на выполнение задания?  
Црушник смерил её ледяным взглядом:  
— Мисс МакДугалл, обычно это не та тема, которую я обсуждаю в присутствии дам. Но раз английские коллеги сегодня демонстрируют недостаток вашего хвалёного воспитания, могу объяснить. У меня прооперированы гениталии.  
От неожиданности Шивон покраснела, и Джек (после такого признания она же могла называть его Джеком хотя бы мысленно?) мрачно кивнул, удовлетворённый эффектом.  
На удивление, Константин пришёл ей на помощь: видимо, здесь, за океаном, её ирландские корни значили меньше для англичанина.  
— Наши американские коллеги, с другой стороны, демонстрируют изрядную недальновидность, — заметил он. — Вы не подумали, мистер Хоксмур, что теперь мисс МакДугалл может спросить у вас, а как я об этом узнал?  
Настал черёд црушника отчаянно покраснеть.  
— Может быть, лучше вернёмся к обсуждению задания? — предложил он. — Нужно быстро решать, каков наш следующий шаг, пока противник не опомнился.  
Константин покосился на Шивон, хотя вряд ли затем, чтобы поинтересоваться её реакцией.  
— Ну, давайте обсудим, — милостиво разрешил он. — А заодно мисс МакДугалл покажет, что ещё за чудеса техники прислали нам в помощь.  
Джек посмотрел на чемоданчик в руке Шивон безо всякой симпатии.  
— Очень надеюсь, что больше там нет никаких взрывающихся зажигалок… — пробормотал он.


End file.
